Red Sam
by XxXDarkest-AingelXxX
Summary: Well... A girl and her friend get sucked into the naruto universe... Some Gaara n Kasey fluff with Krys n Kankuro fluff. It's a bit cliche, but I hope you guys like it!


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Naruto series. I am cowriting this with my super awesome friend mysteryhorse37. I own Krys, she owns Kasey. Please review! This is my first fanfic!**

Red Sam: Chapter One.

Prologue.

Here I stand

Empty hands

Wishing my wrists were bleeding

To stop the pain from the beatings

There you stood

Holding me

Waiting for me to notice you

But who are you?

You are the truth

Out screaming these lies

You are the truth

Saving my life

The warmth of your embrace

Melts my frostbitten spirit

You speak the truth and I hear it

The words are

I love you

And I have to believe in you

But who are you?

You are the truth

Out screaming these lies

You are the truth

Saving my life

My hands are open

And you are filling them

Hands in the air In the air, in the air, in the air

And I worship

And I worship

And I worship

And I worship

You are the truth

Out screaming these lies

You are the truth

Saving my life

**Chapter One: End of School - Kasey Pov**

I made my way up the driveway. School was finally over, and I wasn't sure whether to be glad or not. On the bright side, there was no more homework, no more tedious hours of study, and more free time and time to spend with my friends. On the other hand, the free time had consequences. For example: my friend wanted to get me a boyfriend. I don't need one. I'm only fifteen, for God's sake!

I sighed as I went inside to get my stuff that I would need: my laptop, some changes of clothes, my cell phone, sketch pad, some pencils, my swords, and some other things I would need for the upcoming week. Krys was stealing me for the week to celebrate the end of school. My cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Kase! Just wondering if you're ready for some fun! And by the- sorry. Incoming call!" Krys said before abruptly hanging up. That was my friend. Krystyna Carloff. The short firecracker that I'm glad to call my friend. Her, along with Anna, Tenna, and Lex, are my closest friends. They are the only ones who stayed my friends when my family died.

I shook the thought out of my head. I should be concentrating on happy thoughts. But, with my house so empty, and full of memories, it becomes hard _not_ to think about them. All of my friends asked if they would like me to stay with them. I wanted to stay in my old house that I'm in right now, but I do seem to be shuttled around quite a bit between them.

Maybe I should tell you about my friends and myself. I'll start with Anna.

Anna is one of my oldest friends, in more ways than one. I've known her forever, and she's 20.(She used to babysit me) She is one giant goofball, like all of my friends. We've recently got her hooked on anime. All of my friends are anime freaks, including me. She also likes older men. That was apparent a LONG while ago. First Snape from the Harry Potter Series, now Kakashi from Naruto. She's in college right now for history, but she's coming back for Krys's week long celebration.

Then there's Tenna. She recently and quickly became my friend after Krys dragged me to a cosplaying convention. While we were there, part of the building exploded (that's another story,) and well, let's just say we rescued her from being arrested. She's 19, in her first year of college. Her Naruto character is (surprise!) Deidara. She's a bit of a pyro, who loves explosions. The funny thing is, she sometimes has the same impediment that he does, saying _hmm, un, _or_ yeah _after some stuff.

After that is Lex. She's the friend my age, and the Sasuke and Danzo hater. She is a five foot six fireball of fury. She can like things or hate things with such a passion it's scary. I became friend with her because she was one of Krys's old friends from Mississippi. Her favorite character from Naruto, I have no clue whatsoever. Her least favorite: Sasuke. Don't ever bring his name up in conversation, unless you want a rant on how stupid and idiotic he is. Period.

Last but certainly not least, is Krys. She's only one year older than me. We met when I was in fourth and she was in fifth, when she was new. We quickly became close friends, and is probably the one that knows all of us better than everyone. My guess: She's psychic. Who knows? She is the Itachi and Gaara fangirl. She's also a very loyal and concerned friend.

Oh? And me: I'm Kasey. A person who used to be very hyper, loves horses, anime, and Iado, a type of swordplay. I used to have an awesome life, but then it got messed up. No. I won't tell you how or why. Life is how it is.

I finished packing and reminiscing and went outside on the front porch to wait for Krys. After what seemed like hours, her black Volkswagen Bug, (her pride and joy) pulled up into my driveway.

"KASEY! HURRY UP!" I heard her shout as she pulled up. I picked my stuff up, put it in the trunk of her car, and sat down in the passenger seat.

"Are you ready for a rockin' summer?" She asked.

"Sure. Hit me with your best shot." I replied.

"Good. We are going to have the best summer so far this year. It's going to be filled with plenty of action, and will change all of us." She had no idea at the time how right she was.


End file.
